


Violet Bend Backwards Over The Grass

by teateariye



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teateariye/pseuds/teateariye
Summary: 在和多米打双打的时候采用澳式站位以后，萨沙决定在他洗衣服的时候做点什么（不是
Relationships: Dominic Thiem/Alexander Zverev
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Violet Bend Backwards Over The Grass

**Author's Note:**

> 标题白嫖我雷新诗集的名字😄😂😃😉
> 
> 看渣多/诱受多（其实看不出攻受）在线调戏纯情萨沙  
> 最近发现黑多米太香了惹
> 
> 完全架空，假装休赛期之类的他们和卡恰卢布一起在度假。  
> 卡恰和卢布两个小可爱惨打酱油，只希望洗衣机声音够大能够让他俩好好睡个午觉（我在说什么屁）
> 
> 白嫖的梗很多，紫罗兰白嫖打雷姐的诗集（虽然我还没看） 鸽子的梗是勒卡雷的“鸽子隧道”
> 
> 啊啊啊手机调格式调到我扑街😭本来写的时候人名使用中文的（因为好打），但是后来觉得叫卡恰和卢布叫“凯伦”和“安德鲁”很变态，所以怒改英语，妈的花了我一小时
> 
> 我除了ooc一无所有，跟真人莫得半毛钱关系。

卧室里很静，只有Domi轻浅到几乎细不可闻的呼吸声。窗外，紫罗兰已经密密地开满了，Sascha看着花枝沉甸甸地压在草坪上，投下一片暗色的阴影。

突然间，Domi在睡梦中咂了一下舌头，是那种舌尖轻舔上颚的湿湿的声音。但是Sascha并看不见他的嘴唇，Domi把半个脑袋都埋在被子里，遮住了他假期懒理的胡茬，使他本就幼态的脸庞显得更为稚嫩。

Domi卷着被子，熟睡得仿佛像个纯真的孩子，但被子下丰满的臀部轮廓却若隐若现，连同从被窝里伸出来的半截光洁的小腿一起，仿佛在睡梦中也在无声地诱惑着Sascha。

他看着Domi蜷缩的身体和微微翘起的臀部，又想到了今天早上Domi伏在他耳边，狡黠地跟他说：“不如我们试试澳式站位吧。”

那是他们的盘点，他的发球局，Karen和Andrew两个人都站在底线，只要他一发进去了，Domi就会有机会把球在网前截死。

采用澳式站位的好时机，Domi是这样判断的。

然后他就眼睁睁地看着Domi走向网前，背向他蹲了下去。日头很辣，汗水已经浸湿了Domi白色的短裤，近乎透明的裤子里，是Domi壮实的大腿和包裹在深色底裤里浑圆的臀部。

在炫目的日光下，Domi的身体从未如此清晰地展露在Sascha面前。一切仿佛都变成了慢镜头：Domi转过头，眨了眨他带着笑的蓝眼睛向Sascha表示他已就位;Karen专注地盯着前方轻轻晃动身体准备接发；球从草地上弹起来带起了一小块草皮、风吹起了他的头发，肾上腺素在他的血管里怒吼着冲向身体各处，他屈起膝盖、将球高高抛起然后狠狠地击向外角——

Sascha耳膜内的血液仍在砰砰作响，但是他看见Domi爬起来朝他笑，笑意从他的蓝眼睛溢到眼角浅浅的纹路，网带对面的Andrew和Karen都在高声抱怨。

“操，起码你让我们碰碰球好吗？”Karen有些无奈地抹了抹头发。

“滚，你的发球局我们也没摸过球好吗！”Domi咯咯笑着还击。然后他又像个偷偷干了坏事的小捣蛋鬼一样摇头晃脑地走回到自己场区。

“恶作剧完成！”Sascha仿佛听见了Domi的窃笑。

盘休，Karen和Andrew都溜回去房子里拿更冰的饮料祸害身体了，但多米仍是一丝不苟地把白色粉末倒进他的保温杯里，一小口一小口地啜着，然后用他鲜红的舌尖悄悄地把杯沿洒出来的粉末舔掉。

Sascha只感到头上的发带勒得他头晕，一把把它扯了下来，但又解不开被汗水浸得湿漉漉的死结。“操！”他烦躁地把发带扔进衣服堆里。

“肾上腺素分泌过度吗？”

Sascha感觉到顶上的日头被遮住了，他抬头，只见到沐浴在阳光下的Domi矗在他身前，连他头上挑染失败的发丝都闪着金光。

简直跟他妈的天使一样。

"你过来，”Domi把他的头扳在自己身上，弯腰捡起他濒死的发带，三两下解开然后环在他脑袋上，拨开他的头发细细的打结。

Sascha的感官再次变得无比锐利，炙热的幻想和官能现实交织在一起。他的视线被挡住了大半，但他能瞄到Domi那件跟食品编织袋似的白色网球服的下摆——还有他颜色一样但紧紧勒在头上的窄发带，一如既往地，和他自己的很像但又有些不一样——他是故意的吗？每次都悄然避开和他一样的地方？他能嗅到Domi身上汗水和防晒霜混合的咸咸的味道，感受到Domi的手链轻轻搔动着他的脑门，以及他倾身系发带时在他衣服底下肌肉的牵动——

“Sascha小宝贝，系好啦。”他的头突然失去了支撑点，等他晕晕乎乎反应过来的时候，Karen和Andrew已经提着大瓶小瓶走进场地，“你们两个能不能不要那么恶心啊？萨沙bb你今年读幼儿园了吗？”显然，Karen怨气未消。

“Sorry咯，有哥哥罩着的人是那么为所欲为的啦。”Domi又吃吃地笑了起来，甩着拍子走去场地，不去理会对面两人疯狂的吐舌头翻白眼。

下一盘Sascha完全是稀里糊涂混过去的，但是Domi却生龙活虎，一人独挡网前就像张细得不符合国际捕鱼规格的盗渔渔网一样，拦下了对面所有的进攻。

“操，Sascha你只要把球发进了你就可以站一旁抠腿毛了。”Karen如是说。

球打完了，但是Sascha的“正午苦餐”还没结束。虽然他连午饭都没吃就含混地说累了溜回房间，但是Domi又说他房间里的花洒坏了“一开水吱吱哇哇的跟他妈的GV一样恐怖”，裹着半条浴巾又啪嗒啪嗒走进Sascha房间里要蹭冲凉房。

Sascha攥着条大浴巾站在冲凉房门前，听着里面淅淅沥沥的水声，仿佛从门缝里流出来的丝丝热气直接钻到了他的裤裆里，好不容易歇止在身体各处的血液又开始回流——妈的，早上打那几个钟的球都作废了吗？

最终Sascha还是选择把大浴巾挂在门边，就早早上床闭上眼睛，试图等Domi洗完澡看见他已入睡就回自己房间去。但是他内心隐隐觉得Domi不会就这样放过他，果然，正当Sascha好不容易躺到迷迷糊糊的时候，突然他感觉到被子被掀开了一角，有什么东西悄然钻了进来，轻轻地靠在Sascha身上。

Domi把脚悄悄伸进萨沙的大腿弯里，然后就一动不动了。谢天谢地，起码Domi还记得穿衣服，但那只可能是他的衣服，松垮垮地套着。然后又是那样，多米把所有的罪恶和清醒留给了Sascha，自己沉沉坠入梦乡。

Sascha清楚，他僵直的身体已经出卖了他的假寐，索性转过身直面他的苦主，盯着Domi的睡颜。Domi在他上钩以前是不会放过他的，他只是鸽子通道里面一次又一次被放出去待猎的胖咕咕，等到某个时刻，当Sascha觉得自己已经站在超凡入圣的边缘、抵挡住邪恶的诱惑时——“biu！” 他就会被一招致命。

比如就像现在，他的兄弟安详地躺在裆里，而他自己已进步到可以悠闲自在地看着草坪上的鸟躲在沉重的紫罗兰投下的阴影里，有一下没一下地啄着早早掉落的花瓣。

他们刚搬进别墅里度假的时候，院子里的紫罗兰树还是青翠的，枝丫轻盈地在春日的风里面摆动，现在看来它仿佛某个早孕的哀切的少女一样，在过暖的春天里早早地承受了那过分沉重的紫罗兰花。仍是早春细细的枝条，上面却已堆满了紫得发黑的花朵，在愈发葱郁的草地上弯出了悲哀的姿态。

Sascha模模糊糊地想，不用等到这些可怜的花朵彻底呜呼，Domi就要回维也纳，然后马不停蹄满世界地跑巡回赛，星期三还在尼斯，星期五却又来了柏林——即使来了柏林，他们也无暇见面。他们只可能在某个大满贯的球员理疗室门口，Misha先叫了Domi，接着刚冲了凉头发还湿乎乎的、只裹着浴巾的Domi就会笑得无比灿烂地和他们打招呼，然后，然后Domi就会潇洒地转身离开，the shame and sadness are only on him.

“Sascha，”Domi半梦半醒间含糊的声音使得他的卷舌音更为浓重。Sascha转过来，看着Domi的睫毛开始翕动，然后缓缓睁开了他那双美得动人心魄的眼睛，他笑了，“哦你看看你的眉毛，” Domi拿舌尖舔湿了指头，帮他抚平眉梢——又是那条鲜红健康的舌头一闪而过。

“对不起，我刚刚太困了就先睡了，衣服还没洗呢。”Domi灵巧地翻下了床，脸上全然不见一点抱歉的神色，晃着空荡荡的裤管就又溜出去了。

Sascha心里升起一股强烈的冲动，想要大吼一声叫Dominic给我他妈的站住，然后把错愕的Domi狠狠地摁在床上操。但那不就是Domi想要的吗——他跟个十三四岁的管不住自己老二的初中生一样，束手就擒？他甚至想象，Domi会欣然接纳他的投降，高高兴兴地脱光了衣服跳上床。操。

Sascha知道很多人会把Domi理解成脾气好的不像话的憨批，无私地像哥哥一样照顾他、维护他，但是Sascha心内无比清楚，当Domi真正下定决心开始比赛的时候，除非达成目的他是不会放弃的：就像他游戏玩不赢Sascha的时候会把所有圆珠笔丢出去一样，就像现在一样，他Sascha，这只被Dominic盯上的鸽子，即使一次不被击中，终有一次还是会命丧其手。

这个典故不是这样用的Sascha，他脑子里响起一个声音。如果你想的话，在Domi第一次挑衅你的时候，你完全可以抖抖翅膀就飞走，是你自己一次又一次选择回到隧道之中，一次次受他的捕猎。所以，你实在没有必要虚情假意地挣扎，好吗？

Sascha决定接受他被猎的命运，坦然地走向鸽子隧道那闪着刺眼白光、未知又已知的尽头。

他在阳台找到了正整个人趴在洗衣机上掰着水泵的Domi，“你不要用Andrew买的那瓶洗衣液，洗完衣服一股厕所香精的味道。”说完，他停下了脚步，离洗衣机隔着三米。

Domi翻过身来，顺势坐在洗衣机上面，“我知道，我前几天闻着你味道都变了。”

Sascha盯着他。

Domi别过头去，继续摆弄着那个可怜的水泵，“Sascha，我真的不是故意这样说话、这样做、玩这种肮脏的全天候恶作剧……我只是，想你多看我一会，或者说我想多看一会你的眼睛，唉，随便了。”

Sascha走过去，紧紧贴上洗衣机，把Domi的脸扳过来，“那我看着你，你也看着我好了。”又一次，正如以前的千万次，他撞进Domi湛蓝的眼睛里，看着他眼里流转的璀璨光波；但也许又正因为Domi在回望他，如今Domi的眼睛里丧失了此前一切如孩童般的促狭和玩笑意味，只剩下哀伤的颤抖，就像那早熟的紫罗兰一样。

“Sascha，吻我好吗？”他听见Domi哀切的请求。

然后他们的嘴唇紧紧地贴在一起，像两个孩子亲吻一般热切又赤诚，只是在感受着彼此的呼吸，直至两人都气喘吁吁地分开。

Domi仍坐在洗衣机上，脸埋在Sascha的颈脖中轻轻喘气，Sascha缓缓地摩挲着他微微湿润的后颈，一如每次打完比赛后，他们隔着网带紧紧相拥。

“你知道吗？每次打完比赛你这样抱着我的时候，你能扫视整个五彩斑斓、欢呼雀跃的球场，但是我只能感受到你、我的一切都被你所环绕，就好像…就好像只有在这短短的一瞬间，我才能拥有你。”Domi喃喃道，嘴唇贴在他的锁骨上。

他用他没有布满老茧的左手慢慢滑过Sascha的掌心然后穿过他的指间，“我还不太敢用左手抱你。我左手的小球放得很差，它总是让我想到如果我们不是网球运动员的话，只是哪天我去柏林找朋友玩的时候遇到了你，一见钟情；那样的话，我现在还能玩这种小游戏，但是在你拆穿我之后你会大笑着跟我说：‘多米宝宝啊，你是想今晚吃我煮的面疙瘩和豌豆汤吗？’然后我只能把你那跟Hugo的小便一样的豌豆汤全部喝光。’’”

“不会，我会如你所愿，和你做爱做到天昏地暗，一觉醒来发现外面他妈的已经下雪了。”Sascha说完再次用力地吻住他，这次他们终于像个成年人一样把舌头狠狠地捅进对方嘴巴里。

他抚上Domi正在震颤的脊柱，收获了他口腔里同步的哀鸣，就好像现在Sascha一碰他就会爆炸一样。“Sascha、Sascha、Sascha，”他在接吻的间隙呻吟着他的名字，“摸摸我。”

Sascha应声从他的锁骨吻下去，来到他丰满的胸膛，隔着衣服对他的乳头活动起舌头来。Domi发出了像小动物受伤一样的呜咽，脊椎直直向后坠去，Sascha顺势把他摁倒在洗衣机上继续动作。挣扎之中，洗衣机突然被哪只乱动的手启动了，在Domi的屁股下开始嗡嗡作响。

他把Domi从他自己松垮垮的短裤里解放出来，正当Domi想要抬起身来的时候，萨沙就像最虔诚的信徒去领圣餐一样把多米含在口里，他的阴茎和咸咸的体液是弥赛亚的血肉，细细舔舐是Sascha的义务。他下凡的Domi发出了甜美的吟叫，用他软滑的左手无力地揪着Sascha的头发。洗衣机在一下一下地转着，Domi仿佛按着它振动的频率一次次渴求地操进Sascha嘴里更深的地方，直到顶到他喉咙深处蠕动的软肉，Sascha因而狠狠的缩起喉头，绞着他的前端——

Domi发出了像在远方悲鸣的雾笛一样凄厉的声音，然后抽搐着全数射了出来。“哔！”洗衣机在抖动了最后一下后偃旗息鼓了。Domi躺在洗衣机上喘着气，老二耷拉在裤子外面，Sascha瘫坐在地下拿衣服擦着嘴，他们两个人都没法说话，听着洗衣机排水管里淅淅的流水声。

“操我吧，或者我操你，随便怎么样，反正我要和你干到连脑子都射出来。”Domi哑着嗓子说，然后他看见Domi跳下洗衣机挂着脱了一半的裤子啪嗒啪嗒地往他的房间走去。

Sascha慢慢地跟着他走回去，像某只得了精神病的鸽子一样从容地走向毁灭。穿过阳台的时候，他又看见了那些无声地散发着悲哀的繁花，去你妈的紫罗兰，只要在和多米尼克的人间天国之中，每一刻都是永恒——他是这样想的。


End file.
